1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective means or structure for a lifting/tilting or tilting device intended to empty containers into the pour-in opening of a collection vehicle, in particular a garbage collection vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.l.97-1.99
Such lifting/tilting or tilting devices, generally also called pour-in or pouring devices, are used on garbage trucks in a great variety of designs in order to lift and empty them into the locally conventional garbage cans, both large and small, from their lower or street position into a raised, pour-in position, such emptying being done into the pour-in opening of a collection container on the vehicle.
As a rule, the lifting and pour-in devices have swinging arms on which the garbage cans can be hung directly, or have swinging arms which are connected via articulated guides to an additional lifting carriage. In the latter case, the garbage can is first gripped by a seat structure on the lifting carriage, then lifted and thereafter emptied into the pour-in opening of the collection container by means of a swinging motion of the swinging arms.
However, other pour-in devices are also known, which merely empty the can via a simple lifting carriage. The carriage and can are lifted vertically towards the pour-in opening of the collection container via slide or roller guides and forced by cams or articulated levers to perform a swivel motion through which the garbage cans are emptied into the pour-in opening.
These devices are generally mostly driven hydraulically, and sometimes also pneumatically. The pour-in openings of the collection containers are usually covered by dust cloths which seal the pour-in openings more or less to prevent the excessive discharge of dust caused when emptying the cans therein. Also there are in use collection containers having a housing-like pour-in opening; with this arrangement the garbage cans are first tilted against a front plate of the pour-in opening and then swung inward, together with the front plate.
All these prior pour-in devices require an operator to stand in the immediate proximity of the device or of the pour-in opening of the collection container, during the emptying operation, thus being directly exposed to the discharging dust and to the noise caused by the emptying of the cans. The disturbances resulting therefrom affect not only the operating personnel, but also the uninvolved bystanders and the environment.